


Rain Waking

by PunsBulletsAndPointyThings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 15 minute flash fic, GFY, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights are harder than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Waking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaceFedora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceFedora/gifts).



> Posting this for you, Lace.

Dooku woke to thundering rain and an empty space in the bed. After a moment of sleepy confusion, he sat up, slipping out of the warmth of the blankets, and padded across the room. As he went, he plucked a robe off the chair where if must have landed the night before, shrugging it on without checking whether it belonged to him or to Sifo.  
  
The Temple was quiet at night, even with the Order’s nocturnal members, and Dooku was not accosted as he moved, silent as a shadow, through the empty hallways. He knew the path to the gardens well enough that he did not need to think about it, and knew even without checking their bond that he would find Sifo there.  
  
He found the other man a short ways into the tiny side garden, tucked away in the semi-hidden corner he knew his lover favored. Sifo was seated on a stone bench at the edge of a tiny meditation pond. His dark hair was plastered flat against his head, and his sleep pants and robe were soaked through by the pouring rain. Drops of water slid seemingly unheeded down his face, and he did not look up as Dooku approached, just kept staring up into the grey skies above them. But, no, as Dooku drew closer, he saw that Sifo had his eyes closed. Rain tracked over his eyelids, down his cheeks, off his nose. The line of his mouth of stiff.  
  
Dooku said nothing as he approached, and Sifo gave no sign that he noticed him until Dooku settled himself back on his heels in front of Sifo’s knees, covering his lover’s chilled hands with his own. Finally, Sifo stirred, opening his eyes and looking down Dooku.  
  
“Jard?”  
  
His voice was horse, and his eyes, now that Dooku could see them, were red from crying. Dooku frowned, twining his fingers with Sifo in a half-hearted attempt to warm them.  
  
“Vision?” he asked, voice quiet.  
  
Sifo nodded.  
  
Stretching up, Dooku freed his hands and moved to cup the other man’s face. Sifo leaned down at the motion, and their lips met.  
  
They stayed like that for time, silent and unmoving as the rain streamed down around them, soaking them both further. When they finally broke for air, Sifo’s shoulders were shaking, and he leaned heavily into the embrace Dooku offered him, radiating an exhausted gratitude.  
  
Dooku ran a hand gently through Sifo’s soaked hair. “Come back to bed, Love. Let me bring you home.”  
  
Sifo said nothing, but Dooku felt him nod against his shoulder, and pressed another kiss to the top of his head.  
  
Somewhere distant, the first faint threads of thunder broke through the constant sounds of the rain.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [How To Save a Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874220) by [bluedragoninamber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/bluedragoninamber)




End file.
